I Hate the Dark
by HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: Sora's encased and darkness, scared and alone but his friends know how to relieve his pain. SoRiku. Crying Sora with fluff at the end. Summary sucks, I'm not very good at this. Hopefully the story's better though so to those who read enjoy.


_A/N: My fans I've very sorry that's it been so long but ALOT has happened in my life and I lost motivation for most things but writing smacked me in the face lately and I fell more inclined to do so, so without further ado, I give you this short SoRiku oneshot. P.S. There was one thing very hard about this fic, Kairi. I wrote her to be appear good but I really hate the irrelevant heffer with a fiery passion...I'm sorry forgive my rambles and continue on._

 _Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, but I do own this fic. If I did own it, SoRiku would have been canon by Chain of Memories and Kairi wouldn't exist...bitch...enjoy~!_

 _" **I Hate the Dark"**_

Sora had never been very fond of the dark. He was the brightest child anyone had ever known, of course the dark scared him.

 _So why was he trapped inside of it? Alone and scared._

His heart ached and burned with the searing pain of loneliness. His arms wrapped around his own waist in a failing attempt at comfort. Tears stung his eyes and dripped from his cheeks.

He never knew something so horrible existed. No one was around him and the blackness filled his visions.

He was floating in air. Drifting in an agonizing sea of black. He wanted to scream for someone, anyone, to come and save him from this horror, but sadly his mouth could form nothing.

The tears fell in faster intervals. He could only feel solitude. Where was Riku? Where was Kairi? _His dear friends. His beloved strength that gave him the light to fight the dark._

Why were they nowhere to be found? Sora sounds suddenly turned audible to his own ears.

He heard his own sniffing and finally saw his own weakness. He never knew being alone could be so horrifying. This was true suffering. He spoke softly to himself to see if he could speak words. The tears never stopped falling though.

Sora felt despair pool in his stomach and he cried out. His voice definitely worked.

" _Riku?"_

" _Kairi?"_

…No response. He began screaming their names, but no one ever answered. He was losing himself and the tears came harder. Was this what Riku had experienced. He never needed to imagine again, he felt every painful second of whatever nightmare this was he was in.

 _Riku._ He loved Riku so much, more than anything else. His best friend, one he'd give up everything for. Riku never knew Sora's feelings, but Sora swore to himself if this ended he would tell Riku everything. Riku _deserved_ the right to know. He never lied to him about anything before, why allow himself to do it now.

The pain had increased and he was still here, enveloped in darkness, alone and terrified. His sobs couldn't lessen even if he tried.

There was a spec of light that formed right in front of him and from that spec Kairi appeared. Her smile alleviating some of the pain.

" _K-Kairi?"_

Sora's voice grew into a high pitch when his sobs mingled with his words.

She smiled her warm smile and her arms encircled his body.

"Sora. Don't worry, we would never leave you alone. We're friends and _you_ are what is most precious to us."

Sora smiled through the pain in his stomach. Kairi kissed his cheek.

" _We love you, Sora."_

With that, Kairi disappeared and the tears resumed, until Sora felt strong warm arms around him.

"S-Sora?! Please, open your eyes!"

Sora eyes fluttered slowly and his sky blue ears, brimmed with tears, met with another's blue green ones. Those eyes he knew too well. They had tears falling from them too.

"R-Riku?"

The words left Sora's mouth mixed with sobs. The heart-piercing smile of Riku my Sora's eyes go wide and his eyes water.

"You're okay!"

Riku went to hug Sora but was held back and forced to look into Sora's teary eyes. He was startled when he felt warm lips pressed against his. Sora's eyes were closed and more tears fell as he felt rejected until he felt Riku deepen the kiss pressing his tongue in between Sora's lips. They both pulled away. Riku stared into Sora's blue orbs and he smiled with a happy release of breath.

"Since when?"

Sora just smiled. Then their lips met again, this time more lovingly than the first.

"It's about time."

They both looked up to find Kairi smiling warmly at the both of them. She pet both of their heads, giggling to herself.

"You two can be really oblivious to your feelings."

The three friends all traded smiles. They truly were _the best of friends._


End file.
